witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
A Little Sacrifice
" |Authors = Andrzej Sapkowski |Published_in = |Genre = Fantasy |Type = Short story |Image = Denis Gordeev A little sacrifice.jpeg}} "A Little Sacrifice" (Polish: Trochę poświęcenia) is a short story written by Andrzej Sapkowski and is the fourth story in . It tells the tale of star-crossed trans-species lovers: a mermaid named Sh'eenaz and a human prince named Agloval. Summary Agloval is the proud and arrogant prince of the seaside region of Bremervoord who is hopelessly in love with the siren, Sh'eenaz. The story opens with Geralt having been hired by Agloval to act as a translator since he can speak the Elder Language. Agloval wants Geralt to convince Sh'eenaz to trade her fin for a pair of human legs, abandon her life in the sea, and live with him on land. However Sh'eenaz refuses, and instead insists that it's Agloval who should instead come live with her, despite the fact that he can't breathe underwater. Ultimately, Geralt is unable to negotiate Agloval's pleas and Agloval argues that his contract is unfulfilled. During Geralt and Dandelion's visit in Bremervoord, they encounter the bard Essi Daven, a professional rival of Dandelion. During a wedding feast where the bards have been hired to perform, Essi quickly develops strong feelings for Geralt, who handles this awkwardly as he feels nothing for her. In order to ensure the money he paid Geralt doesn't go to waste, Agloval decides that it should go instead to the witcher investigating the mysterious deaths of a number of local pearl divers. This leads to the discovery of a mysterious race of underwater dwellers. A war is narrowly averted between the people of the sea and their land-based counterparts when Sh'eenaz mysteriously intervenes and stops the conflict. Later, Essi confesses her love for Geralt, but he's unable to reciprocate. He begins to rediscover how deeply he instead still loves Yennefer, with whom he had a falling-out in A Shard of Ice. Geralt cannot muster any love or otherwise romantic feelings for Essi because she is not Yennefer. Meanwhile, Sh'eenaz has decided in the end to make "a little sacrifice" in the name of love and do as Agloval wishes. She has agreed to give up her tail fin and life as a mermaid in exchange for legs, so that she can live on land and marry her lover. Geralt, Dandelion, and Essi leave Bremervoord together. But before going their separate ways, Dandelion composes a new ballad, one of a witcher and a bard who meet on a beach and fall in love at first sight. Dandelion never performs this song for anyone. Characters * Geralt of Rivia * Dandelion * Essi Daven * Agloval * Sh'eenaz * Mestvin * Zelest * Teleri Drouhard * Gaspard Drouhard * Dalia * Veverka * Akeretta It is this short story to which the Lady of the Lake refers in Act IV of when she mentions to Geralt that she has heard of him "on good authority". cs:Trošku se obětovat de:Ein kleines Opfer (Kurzgeschichte) fr:Une once d'abnégation it:Un Piccolo Sacrificio pl:Trochę poświęcenia ru:Немного жертвенности pt-br:Um Pequeno Sacrifício Category:Short stories